


Rage And Three Kinds of Yes

by Basic_instinct40



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Depression napping, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Nancy calls her other boyfriend to cheer him up, Nancy just wants some fucking peace, Polyamory, Steve Harrington is a soft bitch, Steve loves cuddles, steve is going through IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 14:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_instinct40/pseuds/Basic_instinct40
Summary: Steve was the most carefree of the three. While Nancy and Jonathan were prone to mood swings and dark days, Steve worked to keep them all afloat with his sunny disposition, but you can’t expect a person to be happy all the time.





	Rage And Three Kinds of Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story over a year ago and slowly have been editing it for that long. Unless something amazing happens on the show to these characters I doubt I'll write anything else for these three. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Steve was the most carefree of the three. While Nancy and Jonathan were prone to mood swings and dark days, Steve worked to keep them all afloat with his sunny disposition, but you can’t expect a person to be happy all the time. Steve had woken that sunny morning in a sour mood. Nancy usually was the first one up followed by him, but today he had a black cloud over his head that kept him chained to the bed. He felt raw and exhausted, which was brought on by nightmares that had plagued him all night. In the nightmare he was back in the Upside Down, scared and alone. Something had been chasing him through his dream world and he swore he could see Nancy and Jonathan up ahead, but ever out of his grasp. Steve had woken up with a hammering heart and betrayal coursing through him. 

“Steve?” Nancy called out, stepping into their bedroom. He technically lived alone in a small home in a neighborhood by the Byers residence. He had moved out when he entered the police force straight out of high school. Without his family’s support, a small two-bedroom house was all he could afford, but it was enough for the three of them. 

“Steve?” Nancy called again louder. “I’m leaving for the day.” Steve set up slightly so he could get a proper look at her. Nancy had been tutoring kids during the summer for extra credit and got up, no matter how late they all stayed up, at 8 am Monday through Friday. She even wore the part of a teacher wearing a long jean skirt, Mary Jane’s, and candy apple red short-sleeve shirt. Nancy’s hair was pulled back in a low bun. Steve did his best to remember the curves of her face despite his sleep addled mind. He despised it when she left and hated missing her. 

Steve must have gawked at her for too long because she waved her hand in the air to get his attention. “Earth to Steven.” She said, chuckling. “You okay?” Her brows furrowed as she walked towards the bed and sat beside him. 

“I’m okay, just crazy dreams.” he shrugged. “Too much popcorn last night.” Steve looked down at the paisley bedspread halfway covering his naked torso. He didn’t want to look Nancy in the eye. Didn’t want her to see the nightmare still playing behind his eyes. He felt her small hand in his bed hair, combing out the slight tangles. “You want me to stay?” She said as she played with his hair.“The school can miss me for one day.”

“No.” He said still not looking at her. “You go on. Don’t want to miss up on your perfect attendance.” Nancy moved her hand away to grab his chin, pulling it up sharply to face her. She examined his face with her large hazel eyes almost clinically. “You didn’t sleep well last night.” She stated. He pulled her hand away from his face and kissed her palm. “No Nance, I didn’t.” As much as he loved her he wanted to be alone to wallow. He wanted to pull the blanket over his head and fade into nothing. Thank god it was his day off. He couldn’t bear going into the station today. 

Nancy frowned, about to open her mouth to reply, but he cut her off before she laid into him. “Where’s Jonathan?” He asks, realizing that his boyfriend wasn’t in the house.  
“Will called him this morning. Joyce had to go into work early and she needed Jonathan to go home. You know how she is about leaving Will alone.”

“Can’t say I blame her.” Steve said, laying down on his back and preparing himself for a long day in the supine position. He closed his eyes and felt Nancy getting off the bed. He felt her leaning over him smelling her minty breath. 

“You’ll be late.” He said, keeping his eyes closed.  
Nancy put her lips to his barely puckering them to kiss.  
“I’ll be back later tonight.” she said getting out of bed. “Gotta make an appearance at home.” 

Steve said nothing back to Nancy. He felt callous and wanted to punish her for the part she played in his dream no matter how irrational it seemed.  
“Okkkayy.” she said to his closed eyes. “See you tonight.” Steve’s only answer back was to roll over and face the wall as she walked out. 

He knew he shouldn’t be angry with her, but the nightmare had driven into his deepest insecurities about their relationship. He had forgiven Nancy for cheating on him with Jonathan last October. Forgiven, but he hadn’t forgotten. He knew she needed to figure out her feelings for them both. Nancy, dating Jonathan behind his back, had brought the three of them together. He was grateful in a way for their time apart, it had allowed him to grow, but it still hurt. All the secrets and the deception had cut him deep. 

The three of them had worked out their shit, but nevertheless he occasionally felt like an outsider. Hell, he didn’t even attend high school with them anymore. Jonathan and Nancy had a whole life together outside of him and he couldn’t help feeling as if he didn’t have enough in common with his partners. Steve would watch them together sometimes without notice. He would come back from the bathroom or the kitchen and find them kissing, locked in a tight embrace. A couple of times he just stood and watched the two of them feeling like an intruder in his own home. A mixture of jealousy, lust, and sadness would wash over him, threatening to tear him apart. The same concerns would replay in his mind, ‘Why was he here, and why did they think this strange arrangement would work?’

Steve dozed on and off as the day wore on. His dreams weren’t much better, but he couldn’t say he remembered them. He woke up to a hand caressing his hair. At first Steve thought it was Nancy and felt annoyed, but the hand was larger than her’s and only one person rubbed his hair that inept. Jonathan. 

“I thought you had to take care of Will?” Steve asked him not bothering to turn around to face Jonathan. 

“I dropped him off at Dustin’s. He and the rest of the crew have a massive DND tournament to plan.” Steve laughed lightly, knowing how serious the younger kids could get about DND. Jonathan folded his arms around Steve and kissed his back. Jonathan was incredibly sweet, but he wasn’t the most affectionate outside of sex. 

“Nancy called me to say you didn’t seem well.” Jonathan whispered into his back. “Thought I’d come back and see you.” Steve let out a frustrated sigh, feeling anger in the pit of his stomach. The sick notion of being pitied followed intently by fury. He rolled over, pushing Jonathan’s arm off him. 

“So what?” He snapped. “You thought you’d come home and check on the reject of the group? Maybe get a blow job before Nancy gets back.”  
It was easier for him to lash out at Jonathan. They had fought each other before and had sadly been enemies for most of their young lives. Jonathan didn’t give into Steve’s goading. He rolled his eyes and sat up against the headboard and looked Steve in the eye.

Jonathan started to say “Steve don’t be-”, but Steve cut him off.  
“Fuck off Byers,” he said, using his old nickname for his boyfriend. “If you say that I’m being dramatic I swear to god I’ll-“

“You’ll do what Harington?” Jonathan replied back. “Try to hit me? Call me shitty names?” Steve could tell he had pissed Jonathan off. Good. Let him be the one upset. Maybe then Steve could get some sleep if he left. 

“Or maybe you’re hoping to break up with me.” Jonathan whispered. Steve looks at Jonathan. The younger boy was still staring at him but he didn’t look angry, he looked as if he was about to cry. There was so much in the past between the two men. Some of it was good, but just as much of it was bad. Steve didn’t mind pissing Jonathan off, but his days of making him sad on purpose were over. 

“No.” He said, putting his face in his hands. “No.” he repeated “Never.” As Steve said it, he recognized it as the truth. He loved Jonathan. He loved him in a desperate, hungry way that he could never love Nancy. Not more or less, but different. Jonathan was his guy, his first and his only guy. There was a real chance he and Nancy wouldn’t work out. She could always leave them both, but never being able to touch Jonathan again torn him up.  
Steve started to cry fat tears that slid down his face. Crocodile tears were what his mother had called them. Thinking of his mother brought fresh sorrow, and he cried harder. 

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Steve. “Baby.” he whispered in Steve’s hair. “Baby, don’t cry.” He said, rubbing his coarse hand against his naked back. 

Jonathan pulled him closer, kissing Steve’s face, his neck, and his lips. Jonathan tugged Steve into his lap, all six feet plus extra, and wrapped his arms tight around the other man’s waist. Steve allowed this to happen even though he knew they were a ridiculous sight to behold. ‘How could he love two people so deeply?’ he thought. If Steve had never walked back into the Byers home that night, would he have ever found his way into the younger man’s lap? Jonathan and Steve were doomed to hate each other, but the cool rich guy and the poor weirdo had tumbled into love. It was the wrong day and age for this romance, but it was happening all the same. 

Steve rested his head against Jonathan's shoulder until his tears dried.  
“I’m sure that I’m crushing your legs, man.” Steve said, laughing. He regrettably pulled away and sat up straight to look Jonathan in the eyes. The younger boy was all angles that were more defined since he had recently cut his hair. The afternoon sun filtered through the curtains, illuminating both of them. Steve felt silly now that he was in his boyfriend’s arms. He knew deep down that Jonathan and Nancy cared for him.

“Sorry for being a brat, I’ve been feeling a little out of sorts.” He took one of Jonathan’s hands in his own liking the weight of it. “I don’t mean to take it out on you guys.”

Jonathan laughed. “You’re joking, right? You put up with Nance and I’s emotional bullshit all the time, I think she and I can take you being moody for a couple of hours.” The younger man kissed Steve palms and leaned closer to kiss him. Steve and Jonathan didn’t do their best when it came to talking about their feelings, but they always excelled at showing each other.

Steve let go of Jonathan and grabbed his face with both hands, taking the kiss deeper. Jonathan ran his fingers through Steve’s hair grabbing the back of his head to take control, the way Steve liked it. Kissing Nancy was wonderful and Steve could do it for hours, but he would do whatever it took to keep Jonathan’s mouth on him forever. Sex brought out a different side to Jonathan, causing the younger boy to act with more assertiveness than his normal meek behavior allowed.  
“Off, off, off” Jonathan repeated pulling Steves grey boxer shorts down against his hip bones. “I know you made a joke about blow jobs before, but I gotta ask, is that off the table? 

“Ha haha.” Steve faked laughter by helping Jonathan take off his shirt. Soon they were both naked, chest to chest, hard cocks rubbing against one another. Jonathan made his way on top of Steve and started kissing down his sternum making his way to the other man’s crotch.  
He left Steve breathless as he took him into his mouth, his fingers running through Steve's pubic hair.  
“If you keep doing that, you’ll make me cum too soon, Jo.” Steve exclaimed, grabbing the base of his dick to keep from ejaculating into his lover's mouth. Jonathan came back up, more tongue than lips licking Steve's face.  
“I want to make you feel loved.” Jonathan told him in between kisses. “I want you to know that I want you and I always will.” Steve felt pricks of tears behind his eyes, but he forced them back to kiss Jonathan harder. “Tell me you love me.” he demanded. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Jonathan answered back now knowing this is what Steve had been craving all day. Reassurance. Something he and Nancy had barely given him after they had come back to him. Steve was the giver of the three, it was a trait that Jonathan took for granted, but he wouldn’t today. Today, Steve wanted to drown in their love and be cleansed of all doubts.

Later, after their bodies had rocked back and forth together, leaving the two men spent, Jonathan held Steve as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He knew they still had more to talk about and not every issue could be solved with sex, but it would have to solved this one, if only for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Basic-instinct40 on tumblr. Find me


End file.
